Forum:What do you guys think?
i was thinking the other night after looking at your poll on the forum and i thought is there anyway you guys could start a new poll or somethingg on what the guys on this sit (the true mgs fans) would wnat from the next mgs installment(if there is one) like a questionaire maybe? like would you like solid snake in the next game? would you like a solid snake who has been cured or a snake from a previous game like metal gear or would you like more adventures wiht big boss or even the boss herself. what about maybe ideas for the next story line like for instence Raidens revenge(agaisnt who, i dont know. there all dead for example? i think it would be cool if we knew what ideas people had for the next game personally myself id like to see metal gear and metal gear 2 solid snake made. let me know what you think? squalidsnake :I kinda like that idea. I dont know what good a poll would do, but ideal wise, I think it would work, and by "IT" I mean the next chapter in our history of different *Snake Tales*. I think it would be great to play the boss or the cobra's, and fight in the Bay of Pigs, Cuban Missile Crisis, World War II. I thought about maybe another game with Solid/Old Snake, but thats the problem. Snake is getting pretty old, and I dont think the worlds greatest warrior would survive another conflict unless it was another one of those games that integrated him in back before Snakes Metal Gear Adventures. Or Play as Various members of Fox-Hound. If nothing else, make a remake of Metal Gear and Metal Gear 2 like they did Metal Gear Solid, and the Twin Snakes. Otherwise, I like the idea. It gave me something to think about. --Solid Shane 01:55, 9 October 2008 (UTC) FINALLY! a reply. thanks shane. hopefully more people will respond cuz i think the poll would be cool. personally, i really enjoy playing solid snake. hes the heart of the series and i would be devestated not to play as snake again. metaal gear and metal gear II would be great but i really hope they spring something on us, like a new adventure. i mean surely sunny and otacon can cure the big guy, or at least find a way. cmon guys get behind the legend and start a petition to keep snake as the main character. squalidsnake Yeah, but...Genetically reversing the aging effects of snake, and sustaining his life, while ridding him of the FoXDiE virus? That sounds a little far fetched ya know? Wait...Nevermind, its Metal Gear Solid lol --Solid Shane 04:49, 12 October 2008 (UTC) exactly! the fact that most of the opa character live to a ripe old age of >100. what if the new virus alters snakes dna? i jus think anything mgs without snake is hollow. i mean if we swallow story lines like big boss being grafted back to gether using parts of his clone sons after being fatally burned by snake using a can of hairspray and a lighter that he found in the middle of a millitary fortress then surely we can believe snake was cured!lol :What I reckon they should do is recreate the plant chapter of mgs2 from Snakes point of view. For most of the game Snake is separated from Raiden and it's not like he tells him everything. He could have had all sorts of boss battles. He even mentions that he fought with Olga. --Drawde83 00:29, 15 October 2008 (UTC) yes but the problem being we know the outcomes of all the fights! prehaps raidens mission to rescue sunny would be a good game? its sch a shame they teid up ALL of the loose ends in mgs4 leaving just 1 door open would have meant a list of endless possibilities for a new solid snake game. personally, i dont want to play as big boss again, raiden, maybe!? but solid snake, yes please! i sound a bit sad now.lol! but the guy is the protagonist of the series. big boss and ocelot arent the be all and end all but snake is. so prehaps new enemys, like for instence, the world is now free of JD and the other AI's it gets a fresh start but unfortunetly the US is now at its weakest with no military power and no money because the war econemy has gone to rat shit and everyone is fighting for a peice of her now, trying to establish themselves as the next superpower, eventually russia comes out on top and the world is the brink of WWIII, america, and all its military arsenal is now under russian military control. they threaten the independent nations of the world to merger into nation one under there rule threating the world that if they dont they will launch tatical nukes into the hearts of the cities that dont give into to there threats. Solid snake, cured after the hydron partical accelorator produces a mirical age reversing serum, and otocan recruit raiden and take it upon themselves to infiltrate the aplty named New Leningrad located in the heart of washington to stop the rusiians at whatever cost!!!! Squalidsnake 14:06, 18 October 2008 (UTC) That is...deep lol. Sounds kinda like a biased Mercenaries game lol. With all these countries fighting for an actual peice of the American Dream, and snake looking to save all of that. But What would make it great, is Snake dies half-way through the mission. Then his Apprentice, Raiden or an Unknown takes over. I do like the Plant chapter from Snakes view. Sneek in minutes before Raiden, steal the seal gear, and then provide support while remaining undetected. You fight olga, Fortune, and then you chase after Metal Gear Ray, where it leads you to later finding raiden, and swearing to find Sunny, where you eventually do lol. I LOVE IT! I still wanna see Metal Gear, and Metal Gear 2 redone as well as a version where you play as the Boss and her Cobra's -- Solid Shane 05:23, 19 October 2008 (UTC) yeh cool, but if there gonna do mg and mg2 solid snake, they got take out defeating big boss with a can of hairspray and also the silly named bosses!lol. i like the idea of playing as the boss but i do prefere playing a game with modern equipment and guns, alothough the WWII would be cool!!!Squalidsnake 10:20, 19 October 2008 (UTC) I'm interested in the time when Snake was in the Green Berets, and his past experiance with Colonel Campbell. Or perhaps a game on Grey Fox, and how his transformation changed him. I think that most of the Discovery of MGS is over, seeing as how The Patriots are gone. We need to build on the current stories that haven't been told. The Idea of a MG and MG2 remake would be amazing, and the MGS2 Snake ideal, Didn't they have that in the game? Or is that just little side missions? I The Ideal for the Finding Sunny after MGS2 I think is already taken, MGS Rising. Most of the History is already documented, MGS Peace Walker. The MGS Universe in getting smaller, and due to the lack of Snakes, (Because without a Snake, the saga just isn't the same.) the end may be near. I love MGS, but if there isn't any more large story plots that include more game, or side stories, we may be seeing the End of MGS in near future, a thought I don't enjoy one bit. Otaconharter 15:18, January 11, 2010 (UTC)